User talk:GrantB
Very impressive Very impressive! That'd be a great main page. You summed up the entire series rather well. Dream Focus 00:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) P_K response I'll fix the pictures then, it won't be much of a problem (But I'm keeping Lion Voltron the size that it is because I think it fits well). I'm not done yet with what I have planned, but I'm sure our two views won't clash too much. *P.s. How do you like the Stealth Voltron page? I included a few videos I found on youtube because finding pictures of this thing was hard (had to snapshot the two of them from the youtube vids). Forgot to mention, your homepage Idea is great. You should put it up. My Response I took your opinions and implemented them. I found that Meredith Mulroney created that VV pic, so I gave him credit. I have put those youtube videos into the external and plan on giving characters their own page soon. I'll do so by internal linking names in the character section then making the page. I'll re-internal link some of the red links I undid. Can't wait for the new home page to be up. By the way, when I changed the front page because I made a new page that was a copy of it and linked it to the new home page. So, the current front page will still be on under Voltron (series) page. --Pk Response to your response of my response... Did that thing for the picture, should be fine now. I don't know how to remove the Voltron (Series) page. Its not problem, I'm not used to working on wikis so its good to have someone keeping tabs P K 22:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) New homepage It looks great, Good job P K 21:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. Just need to move the crap at the bottom to other pages. Will be rearranging the Lion and Vehicle Force pages as I shift info around. --GrantB 22:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Are there any templates you want? Are there any templates on the Wikipedia you want imported over here? Just make a list and I'll grab them. Copying and pasting things doesn't work sometimes, so the export/import utilities have to be used.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Export You can't import a template page directly, it not loading up, so I have to grab a Wikipedia page that uses the desired template, and then export that page with the templates included, then delete that article and whatever else we don't need. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Nah. Thanks, though. I'm getting pretty good with Templates now, and I prefer to simply recreate them (with a bit of copy/paste) so I can figure out what the heck they're doing. Also, I prefer to borrow from TFWiki.net instead, as that's what IMHO this Wiki should try to emulate. (You can see that I'm basing the first Golion episode page on TFWiki's episode pages (example), and I will do likewise with character pages soon.) --GrantB 17:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Google results When you Google for Voltron Wiki, it has a little bit load up, that I find is stored at MediaWiki:Description. If you can think of something better to put there than the default message, please do so. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. It appears I don't have permission to edit that page, though I'd like to. Perhaps we could talk about Admin rights again? There's a lot of privileged pages that will need work later (styles, menus, logos, etc). Not sure what your interest here is beyond preserving what would have been lost, but I'm staying for a haul. : Also, fyi, I've been working on a few things offline that I just need to upload. I've got three Dairugger episode pages, and I'll do some scans to finish the comic issue page I did. My TODO list (see my user page) is getting near done, so probably in Dec or Jan I'll start pimping the wiki on the voltron forums and see where it goes from there. --GrantB 15:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, that's right. I never did give you administration rights. I'll go do that now. You've done a lot of work around here, so no reason not to. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::And its done. You have administration rights, as well as rollback, since I noticed it up there as well. Helps if we ever get hit by spammers and anarchist punks trying to spread havoc onto our world. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks much. --GrantB 13:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Message from Tmtrog7 I kind of suck at formatting. Just into the new Voltron series a lot. Want to help expand the wiki here and there. If you wanted to go back and fix my links, you would be awesome. I break links and don't mean to. Tmtrog7 22:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Replied on your talk page. Also, please sign your posts with 4 tildas (~), which the wiki will automatically replace with your name and date. --GrantB 15:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Message from Pokemonpual‎ Hey GrantB I think i might need help on the Voltron Wiki Pokemonpual‎ 17:42, 16 July 2011 (UTC) : Replied on your talk page. Also, please sign your posts with 4 tildas (~), which the wiki will automatically replace with your name and date. --GrantB 14:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ok I will, and i hope you don't mind my very small edits, but atleast they're a start. How do you change the name of a page? MonkeyMan5 14:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC)